Volviendo a formar mi familia
by Little Sophia Stewart
Summary: Bella , fue madre a temprana edad , Edward la abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba , 10 años despues . Edward encontrara a Bella , Hazel (su hija) y mas adelante a Ian (su hijo) ¿como podra reconquistar a Bella y de sus hijos? *pausado , reescribiendo la historia*
1. Prologo

Madre soltera , Bella sintio eso mientras el bebe crecia dentro de ella , el fruto de su amor , el amor que si importo pero nunca se presento , solo fue y luego se fue confuso ¿no?

Edward era el amor de su vida y el que tambien se entrego toda a el pero el no le importo solo el y ella mas bien el que ella , a duras penas se entero que seria padre y a peores penas se entero que el amor de su vida se marcho lejos de el el cual se lamenta cada dia

10 años se encontrara a una niña igual a el y a Bella pero ¿como hara que lo reconozca?


	2. 2 : ¿mi papá?

**En un , en un sueño profundo**  
><strong>Despertado por los rastreadores - ease my mind , Niki &amp; the dove <strong>

El era todo para mi , el amor de mi vida , el hombre que queria como marido pero como hay una palabra que sobresaltare ERA , lo era , tiempo pasado , ¿lo que me hizo daño? abandonarme por ir a una fiesta , en tiempo donde nuestro bebé o a decir verdad mi bebé naciera

**FlashBack**

_dolores , debajo de mi abdomen ¿es el bebé? , no puede ser debe estar una semana mas alli , de nuevo el dolor , llego hasta mi celular y llamo a Edward no contesta y llamo a Alice_

_- ¿hola?_

_- Ya es hora _

_- ¿Bella? _

_- Alice te necesito _

_- estare alli _

_2 am Nace mi hermosa niña Hazel Grace Swan mi pequeña media 29 cm y pesaba 3,800 kg . Todos fueron a verme inclusive mis padres pero Edward no ._

_Cuando me dieron el alta decidi irme de alli , irme a otro lado y pense :"Miami , Los Angeles o Nueva York" y decidi Los Angeles asi que empaque todo y me fui a Los Angeles , mis padres y mi dinero me ayudaron a comprarme una casa no tan moderna pero considerable para mi y para Hazel. _

_Adios Amigos , adios Edward _

_Hola nueva vida _

**FinFlashBack**

Cambiada , me dirigia al parque con Hazel de ahora 10 años que me gritaba ansiosa de irse

- ¡Vamos Mamá!

- alli voy Hazel - me mire de nuevo y estaba bien , baje y Hazel me esperaba era nuestro dia madre e hija - listo ¿estoy bien?

- para enamorar mami

- vamos

Subimos al auto y fuimos al parque en el camino escuchamos la radio a Bruno Mars "Locked out if heaven" nos gustaba esa cancion y la cantabamos juntas

- ¿y que opinas estar con mami hazel?

- es raro no estamos mucho tiempo solas , tu trabajo y yo la escuela pero disfrutare este momento

- mami se siente orgullosa

- ¿mamá?

- huum

- ¿quien es mi padre?

- tu padre era un egoista

- ¿egoista?

- exacto solo le importaba el

- bueno , que bueno alejarme de el

- ¿por que?

- por que ya tengo a una mami y a un papi , osea tu

- llegamos

- ¡si! - dijo bajandose del auto y yendo a los columpios

- cuidado cariño

- si mamá

Bella saco su mantel y saco sandwich y su jugo ,

- ¡HAZEL! -

- ¿qué?

- ven a comer

- ya voy - dijo corriendo y sacando su alimento

- come lentamente

- si mamá

comieron entre risas y juntas , Hazel en el regazo de ella

y luego de guardar sus cosas de picnic , jugaron con una pelota de ella , pero la pelota se le escapo y Edward (ni idea como llego) la detuvo

- ¿es tuyo? - Hazel asintio - toma ¿quieres un caramelo?

- mi mami dice que no hay que aceptar cosas de desconocidos - dijo yendose de nuevo con Bella

- Hazel ¿que te dije de hablar con desconocidos?

- que nunca lo haga

- ¿y?

- no acepte nada de el

- ok vamonos pasaremos el dia en casa - dijo cogiendo su pequeña mano

- me asusto el hombre mami , era palido , cabello cobrizo , ojos esmeralda

-¿Hazel como era el hombre?

- alto , cobrizo y esmeralda

- vamonos

- ¡BELLA! - grito Edward y se detuvo de repente - ¡Bella! ¿podemos hablar 3 minutos?

- 2 minutos desde ahora

- ¿quien es ella? - dijo señalando a Hazel y la pequeña se escondio detras de Bella

- mi hija

- ¿puedo verla?

- claro y 1 minuto Cullen

- ok - dijo arodillandose - hola pequeña - pero ella se escondio detras de ella de nuevo - no te hare daño ¿quieres un caramelo?

- no

- ok

- 50 segundos Cullen

Edward se levanto lentamente

- otra pregunta ¿es mi hija?

- biologicamente si , pero verdaderamente no

- ¿por que me lo ocultaste?

- no presentarse en su nacimiento eso te saco el derecho de ser su padre

- lo hubiera hecho

- te llame cuando estaba a punto de nacer pero tu no contestaste

- lo se fui un imbecil pero me lo hubieras dicho , ahora que sabe nadie me quitara el derecho

- ¡ELLA ES MI HIJA! y tu eres un imbecil

- por lo menos tengo derecho a verla

- bien solo la visitaras 1 vez por semana , es para que se acostumbre a ti y luego podras verla mas tiempo

- ok mañana sera mi primer dia con ella

- adios

- di adios Hazel - pero ella se nego

- adios

Se subieron al auto y se fueron

- asi que ... el es mi papá

- si el lo es

- ¿que voy a hacer? ¡solo tengo 10 años mamá!

- lo se cielo es solo para que te acostumbres a el . no quiero obligarte pero el quiere y si lo detenemos sera peor

- pero mamá ...

- no te quejes yo no decido por ti , ahora tu decidiras si quieres a tu papá en tu vida

- papá? ¿quien es realmente mi papá mamá?

- lo se cielo solo dale una oportunidad

- oportunidad? ok

Pasaron su dia entre risas muy contagiosas cuentos y un buen baño juntas

- ¿esta bien el agua?

- si mami - dijo poniendose el shampoo

- apuuu - dijo haciendo soniditos en su mejilla

- jajajaja - dijo retorciendose

- ¿quien es mi pequeña?

- yo mami - dijo mientras Bella la abrazaba

- jjiijiji -

- ven terminemos de bañarnos - dijo Bella y le puso el condicionador

- ¿como son los canguros mami?

- tienen una bolsa donde ponen a su hijo

- como yo soy

- si como eres tu - dijo mientras salian y le secaba el pelo

- ve a cambiarte y vamos a dormir - dijo mientras le besaba la nariz - anda ve

- si mamá

- ponte el pijama

- ok mami

Ella se fue a cambiar a pijama pero cuando estaba por ir a la habitacion con Hazel tocaron la puerta , estaba lloviendo y fuerte , fue a abrir y se encontro con Edward

- ¿Edward que haces aqui?

- mi auto se averio en frente de tu casa y yo ni idea que era tu casa ¿me puedo quedar hasta mañana por favor? - dijo en tono suplicante , luego medito y

- ok pero dormiras una habitacion separada a la mia , en la habitacion de Hazel

- ok

- si se te ocurre acercarte a mi o Hazel , te iras

- si ya lo se

- pasa te estas mojando

- gracias - dijo pasando a la casa de Bella

- deja tu campera en el perchero - lo colgo y siguio a Bella

- si quieres ver a Hazel esta en su habitacion puedes decirle hasta mañana

- ok gracias

- pero primero voy yo - dijo abriendo la puerta donde estaba Hazel

- Hola mi amor tienes visita

- ¿quien?

- hola Hazel - Bella se acosto a su lado y le acaricio la espalda

- hola

- emm me quedare hasta mañana aqui , luego pasaremos nuestro dia de conocimiento - Hazel miro a Bella

- ok

- es hora para que te duermas cielo vamos - dijo mientras la acostaba - ya vengo - dijo mientras le besaba la frente Y se paraba para acompañar a Edward a la habitacion de Hazel - Bueno aqui es hasta mañana Edward - dijo mientras se iba


	3. 3 : Conociendote mejor

3 am 13,1° , Hazel se levanto y fue a su habitacion , cuando abrio vio a su padre lo movio y no paso nada y acosto su pequeño cuerpo en su costado , Edward no sintio su cuerpo hasta que Hazel estornudo , y asi se asusta , giro su rostro y la encontro hacia

- ¡HAZEL! - dijo mientras la giraba y la acostaba a su lado y la calentaba - estas helada - dijo mientras la tapaba con el edredon

- hmm - se acerco a el y no lo solto

- ¿como te llamas? - pregunto Hazel mientras levantaba la cabeza

- Edward

- ¿Edward? lindo nombre

- al igual que Hazel

- y el nombre de mi mami Bella

- ¿cuantos años tienes?

- tengo 10 ¿y tu?

- tengo 27

- pareces de menos

- tu tambien

- ¿Edward?

- hummm

- ¿por que te separaste de mi mami? ¿por que no la fuiste a buscar? ¿por que Edward? ¿por que no nos fuiste a buscar? - Edward no sabia que responder no podia proceder todavia sus preguntas

- las busque desde que se fueron , moria cada dia por encontrarlas , no sabia si estaban con vida o no , eso me preocupaba - dijo mientras la acomodaba mejor - las amare siempre

- yo tambien - dijo adormilada y se durmio

Sabado 10 am Bella quizo tocar a Hazel pero no la encontro y eso la asusto

- ¿Hazel? - dijo y escucho su risa y un murmuro - ¿hazel? - dijo mientras entraba a su habitacion y encontro a ella jugando y Edward durmiendo placidamente - ¡Hazel!

- ¿que mami?

- deja que Edward duerma - dijo mientras la cargaba hacia la habitacion

- ¿mami?

- ¿que? - dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama y la arropaba entre las mantas

- ¿sigues amando a Edward?

- no lo se ¿por que?

- el nos ama y dijo que por no encontrarnos moria cada dia

- se que nos ama solo hay que darle una oportunidad para ver si es que nos ama de verdad - dijo en sus cabellos

- pero el nos ama ¿cierto?

- vuelve a dormir , solo duerme un rato

- ok - dijo mientras se acostaba de costado , Bella la abrazo y le beso su mejilla , haciendo que ella sonriera

- te amo ¿lo sabes? ¿no?

- si - y se durmio , Bella fue hacia la cocina y preparo algo para desayunar, para los tres , cuando ...

- ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ! - grito Hazel desde arriba asustando a Bella , cuando entro la vio en un rincon sollozando

- ¿Hazel? - dijo mientras la abrazaba , pero empezó a vomitar sangre - ¿Hazel? ¿estas bien?

- mamá me duele mucho

- te llevare al hospital - dijo mientras la cargaba - ¡Edward! - dijo tocando la puerta - ¡EDWARD!

- ¿que sucede?

- es Hazel esta muy mal , te lo suplico llevame al hospital para que la revisen

- vamos - dijo mientras salian hacia el auto - ¿a donde queda el hospital?

- a 4 minutos de aqui

- ok vamos

- Hazel vas a estar bien mami y papi no te abandonaran nunca

A los cinco minutos de a ver llegado al hospital y llevar a Hazel a urgencias pudieron controlar su Gastritis y justo salia el doctor

- los padres de Hazel Grace

- nosotros

- ahh , le tengo que decir que la niña esta bien pudimos controlar la gastritis a tiempo , se quedara unas cuantas horas mas para observacion

- ok gracias doctor ¿podemos verla?

- si pasen ella esta alli

- gracias

Cuando entraron la vieron junto con suero que salia sangre , tipico se movio , y mirando hacia la nada

- ¡mami , papi! - dijo mientras los abrazaba a los dos

- ¿hey como te sientes? -

- con una aguja en mi venas no es muy bonito sabes

- lo bueno es que estas bien

- ¿que sucedio? o sea ¿que me dio?

- gastritis pero pudieron controlarlo

- ¿no me sucedera nunca mas?

- no lo se , pero estaremos atentos a que no te pase de nuevo ¿ok?

- si mami

- estaremos afuera , te vendran a ver los medicos

2 pm los medicos avisaron a Edward y a Bella que podian llevar a Hazel a su hogar con ellos

y ese era su primer dia padre e hija asi que despues de sacarla del hospital y llegar a casa Edward sento a Hazel debajo de un arbol donde ella tenia su columpio

- ¿a ver señorita Hazel? ¿como es su nombre completo?

- Hazel Grace ¿y tu?

- Edward Anthony

- mi bebé de juguete se llama anthony me parece un nombre bonito

- gracias

- ¿dia de nacimiento?

- 21 de julio

- 9 de agosto

- ¿que te gusta?

- Skrillex

- ¿skrillex?

- es dubstep Edward ¿y tu?

- musica clasica

- me gusta el jugo de naranja

- a mi el de anana

- ¿te gusta los niños?

- si me agradan pero no para mantenerlo cerca , contigo hago excepcion

- a mi no , digo los niños mas pequeños

- ahh

- ¿cual es tu placer de la vida?

- dormir en la cama de mi mamá , viendo caricaturas ¿y el tuyo?

- mmmm las mujeres siendo sincero

- ¿mujeres?

- aja

- ok eso fue raro

- ¿que no te gusta?

- que me molesten en la escuela con mi nombre

- ¿como te dicen?

- Grecia por Grace ¿y a ti?

- Eddie

- ¡¿EDDIE?! -jajajaja - dijo riendose subida de volumen - que apodo tan ...

- ya lo se muy divertido

- no es muy absurdo ¿por que te dicen Eddie si tienes un hermoso nombre?

- no lo se

- mmmm es igual de absurdo que mi apodo Grecia tenemos lindos nombres y apodos horrendos

- lo se

- abrazame

- si pequeña - dijo mientras la cargaba y la tiraba en el aire - ¡aaahhhaaa! - dijo sorprendida y riendose

- ¿te gusto?

- ¿Hazel?

- ¿que mami?

- ¿estas bien? oi gritos

- estoy perfecta mami

- ven aqui Bella - dijo Edward y ella se acerco lentamente y se abrazaron - ¿puedo disfrutar un segundo con ustedes?

- sipi - contesto Hazel

- las eche de menos

- yo tambien - respondio Bella

- yo no te conozco pero se que tambien te extrañe

- gracias las amo tanto

- te quedaras ¿verdad?

- con ustedes toda mi vida

- Si te quiero mucho Edward , creo que tu eres mi papi indicado

- por que lo soy

- ¿eres que? - dijo mientras levantaba su pequeña cabeza

- tu padre

- ¿mi padre?

- sip

- ¿mami?

- el es tu padre

- lo sabia tu eres mi padre , te quiero mucho papá y a ti mamá por cuidarme

- Haz ¿sabias que el toca el piano igual que ti?

- ¿encerio?

- si

- quiero que toques esto - mostro la partitura y solo escribio el principio y lo titulo "Mami's lullaby" , pero Edward lo mejoro y le puso "Bella's Lullaby"

- esto lo escribio originalmente Hazel , Bells , pero lo termine yo y lo nombre "Bella's Lullaby" y ahora con Hazel te la queremos tocar ¿cierto Haz?

- si mami

- hazel empezara con la primera parte y yo la seguire

Sinceramente Hazel era reflejo de Edward tocaban iguales y eso emociono a Bella , cuando termino , Hazel miro a su mamá y la vio llorar y eso tambien causo las lagrimas de Ella

- ¿estas bien mami? - dijo entrecortadamente

- si pequeña , ven - ella fue corriendo junto a ella y la abrazo - te amo ¿lo sabes no mi amor?

- si mami

- hey ¿y yo no me merezco tambien cariño?

- ven tu tambien - ellos se abrazaron y ninguno se separo

- hey Hazel no llores sino nos ponemos tristes ¿y no quieres vernos tristes cierto?

- es que no puedo evitarlo

- tranquila

- Hazel ¿no quieres cantarle una cancion a papi? sabes que ella sabe cantar

- encerio a ver que cantas

- no quiero , no se que cantar

- algo que salga de tu pequeña cabecita

- no se , me da verguenza ,

- no importa algun dia te pillare cantando

- vale , cuando cante algun dia


	4. Aviso Importante

Hola a todos , subo esto para avisar a los que le gusto la historia *y a los que me dijeron que la mejore un poco* , estoy concediendo el deseo que la historia , se pausara por un buen tiempo por ciertas razones

-** en realidad la historia no iba a ser subida , en realidad solo era un borrador que queria subirlo mas tarde o solo para que salga de mi mente e inventar otra historia **

**- a muchos le parece que le falta coherencia o ... bueno algo de esas razones , entonces empezare a reescribirla **

**- pero solo necesito que me respondan ¿Esta buena la trama de mi historia? *espero review* **

**- por x razones **

bueno con todo esto me despido , y nos leemos luego ,

Little Sophia Stewart

P/d : de paso aviso que a los que les gustaron Beyond Two Souls *el que no lo leyo los invito a leerla* , el capitulo 4 es demasiado largo y la historia es larga asi que los que dicen en su mente *espero que actualice rapido ya quiero leerla* les digo que tardara un poco mas de lo inesperado *lo siento* sin mas los dejo


End file.
